Doubt & Trust
by Caitlyn-Michaelis
Summary: Because of unwanted business, Ciel and Alois are alone in a hotel room. Alois decides to take advantage of the situation. Will Ciel defend himself, or give in? - Alois/Ciel - Yaoi - Lemon - Oneshot -


**A/N: Well, this fic is an extended version of the Alois/Ciel scene on one of the fics from my other account. I decided to extend it and dedicate it, again, to my friend K., since she enjoyed this scene so much, and she asked me to extend it. A couple of things that happen here were little requests from her XD So, K., just so you know, Mikk helped me a lot on this story, so this is from the both of us to you, and I hope you enjoy it (since it's your Christmas present XD). And to everyone else who opened this fic, I hope you enjoy it too! :)**

_**Title: Doubt & Trust **__(does anyone notice by now I'm a -man fan? XD)__  
__**Pairings: **__Alois/Ciel  
__**Summary: **__Because of unwanted business, Ciel and Alois are alone in a hotel room. Alois decides to take advantage of the situation. Will Ciel defend himself, or give in?__**  
Warnings: **__1) Ciel and Alois are a little OOC, and I apologize for that. 2) In case you haven't noticed by now, this is an M rated fic, and it has its reasons.  
__**Notice: **__In this fic, Ciel is 15 and Alois is 16.  
__**Dedicated to: **__One of my best friends, K., because, well, without her this story wouldn't exist XD And another one of my best friends, Mikk, because she was a _very, very, VERY _good help on this fic. Heck, she helped me put this thing together and gave me a lot of ideas. So yeah Mikk, this fic isn't mine; it's ours ;) Thanks for your help :)  
__**Special thanks to: **__The two best friends I mentioned earlier for giving me ideas and helping me write this story :) Mikk, you are a perv XD Love you sis!

* * *

_

**Doubt & Trust  
**Normal POV

"So, Ciel…" Alois said, Ciel noticing that Alois didn't add his last name to the sentence, "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"What kind of question is that? Do you even know what you are asking?" Ciel said, turning around. Alois noticed this, and turned around as well. Now the two young Earls were sitting on the hotel room's floor, facing each other. "Well?" Alois insisted.

"That is a question I do not need to answer" Ciel replied.

"In other words, no" Alois said, smirking at Ciel. Ciel sighed, and looked down in defeat.

"Ha? So what? You wanna die without being kissed? What a shame!" Alois said, laughing. Ciel blushed slightly.

"I bet you haven't been kissed either" Ciel said, and Alois stopped laughing. Ciel looked at Alois' eyes, and immediately knew that he had said the right comeback.

"Ne, Ciel. Let's kiss" Alois said out of the blue, looking at Ciel.

"What? What the _hell _are you asking for!" Ciel had to let his manners go for a second so he could express the shock this request gave him.

"Well, I don't exactly want to die without having that experience. And I don't think you'll kiss anyone in hell, either" he said.

"Who says I don't have offers?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

"Who said you _do?_" Alois replied.

Ciel stayed silent and looked to his side, not wanting to look at Alois in the eye. He thought he was an idiot because he was considering the offer. But he didn't have time to answer.

Alois tackled him to the floor, laying him down. Alois smirked while positioning himself on top of Ciel, kneeling with his legs separated at both sides of the young Earl Phantomhive.

"What are you-?" Ciel tried to protest, but Alois' lips crashed into his the moment he started talking. He tried resisting, but Alois had pinned him down good. Ciel looked at Alois' closed eyes in embarrassment. It was just a peck on the lips, but Ciel was blushing madly at the facts that he was having his first kiss… and that his first kiss was with a man. He felt Alois smirk into the kiss, and he found out the reason when Alois started moving his lips, turning it into an open mouth kiss. Ciel opened his eyes wider as a reaction, and again tried resisting, but failed for the second time. He, in shame, figured that he might as well… 'enjoy' the moment, so he started moving his lips as well, kissing Alois back.

Alois seemed to notice this, and started pulling Ciel's shirt out of his pants. Then, he started sliding his right hand under Ciel's shirt. Ciel, as reflex, moved his hands to Alois' chest, trying to push him off. Alois seemed to enjoy Ciel's resisting, so he decided to tease Ciel a little more. He let his hand wander more under Ciel's shirt, rubbing his chest. Ciel thought about how Sebastian would tease him if he saw this. "Did you have fun, my Lord?" he would have asked, with a smirk.

Then, he thought that he must've looked pathetic giving in to Alois. He also felt pathetic for letting him have his way.

Alois, yet again, decided to tease Ciel. He removed his hand from Ciel's chest and took it out of his shirt, only to pull away from the kiss. Ciel opened his eyes to find Alois smirking at him. Ciel could only blush.

"Get off of me" he said in a low tone.

"Oh? But I'm not finished yet" Alois said, going down to kiss Ciel's neck.

"Alois!" Ciel demanded, but he knew Alois wasn't going to listen to him. Still, he pushed Alois' chest, but couldn't get him to get off. Then, he tried pushing his arms; no luck either. He felt really useless and weak under Alois' grasp, and he was ashamed of himself for that. Alois pulled back to look at the blushing Ciel that was pinned under his body. He, then, started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt.

"Alois!" Ciel shouted.

"Just enjoy it while you can, Ciel" Alois said, ignoring Ciel, and kissed him again, licking Ciel's upper lip. Ciel shot his eyes closed again, while still pushing on Alois' chest. Alois put his hand on Ciel's chest again, moving it from his neck to his belly, and let out a slightly audible moan, and when Ciel saw that he also had the sudden urge to moan, he finally found the strength to push Alois off of him.

He sat up immediately, rubbing the back of his hand to his lips with an embarrassed expression. Alois sat up at Ciel's side, with a smirk on his face.

"What…" was all that Ciel could say. He stood up with a cold expression and a sudden movement, and Alois followed him. Ciel walked towards the desk next to the king sized bed so that he could take his hat and leave the hotel room, but he was pushed down, and he fell on the bed.

"What the-?" Ciel started, but he was cut off by Alois, who pecked his lips, and then moved his attention to something else. Ciel crawled slowly to the middle of the bed, and lied down on his side, turning his back to Alois. Alois, then, crawled to where Ciel was. Ciel moved so he was lying down, looking up at Alois with his arms above his head. He stared at the amused face of the Earl Trancy for a little while.

"_Alois Trancy… he… he's really…"_

After about a minute, Ciel came back to reality.

"Alois!" Ciel yelled, and Alois looked down to him with a smirk. "Yes?"

"What are you-" he started talking, but was shocked at what he noticed when he looked up to where Alois had his hands on moments before. Both of Ciel's hands were tied separately to the pillar in the middle of the bed's head.

"What the-? When did you-?" he yelled, trying to get some answers, but Alois just smirked.

"Alois!" Ciel yelled again, moving his tied hands slightly, and Alois chuckled.

"I'm going to make you mine"

"Let me-" Ciel tried to talk, but Alois silenced him with an open mouth kiss. While still kissing him, he positioned himself on top of Ciel, and then ran a hand through Ciel's chest. He moved Ciel's shirt up to where his hands were tied, and then pulled away from Ciel, who wasn't responding to the kiss at all. He admired Ciel's bare chest. Ciel, who was blushing madly, looked at Alois with an annoyed expression. Alois smirked.

"So beautiful…" Alois whispered.

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted in embarrassment.

"No" Alois stated. "I am going to make you mine, Ciel Phantomhive, either you like it or not"

"Alois. I am warning you-!"

"Neither Claude or Sebastian are here; it'd take nearly 15 minutes for one of them to get here…" Alois said. "15 minutes is plenty of time…" Alois tightened his legs around Ciel's, and bent down to kiss him. Ciel closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come, but he was kept waiting when Alois moved his head down to his chest.

"You wanted me to kiss you" Alois teased.

"Shut up…" Ciel said lightly, looking to the side. Alois kissed Ciel's neck and then moved down to his right nipple and slightly licked it.

"W-what are you doing?" Ciel yelled, now more embarrassed than ever, but couldn't deny the fact that he felt a sudden jolt of… pleasure, maybe?

Alois moved his head up, to kiss Ciel again. Ciel closed his eyes and, again, was left waiting. Alois laid his head down next to Ciel's and breathed in his scent. "You know you want me, Ciel" he whispered.

"No, I don't!" Ciel said.

"Yes you do" Alois said, and went to kiss him again, but then noticed something that Ciel didn't want him to notice.

"See? You _do_ want me" Alois said smirking, looking down at Ciel's pants. "We'll have to work on that…" he said, licking his lips and pressing his lower body to Ciel's. Then, he looked back up to Ciel, who looked to the side again, blushing.

"Just kiss me already…" Ciel muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Alois asked with a smirk, teasing him.

"Kiss me…" Ciel said, a little louder.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna beg" Ciel said, still looking to the side.

"Oh, I have my ways of getting you to…" Alois said, pressing his hand firmly on Ciel's pants.

"J-just kiss me, damn it!" Ciel yelled, and Alois smiled in victory. Alois bent down to kiss Ciel, but stopped millimeters away from his lips.

"No, I can't kiss you… not with that ugly eye patch you have on. Allow me to remove it…" Alois said as his mouth went over Ciel's eye patch, removing it with his teeth, and then spitting it out to a side.

"_Now _I can kiss you" he said, and he let his lips crash into Ciel's, sharing a passionate, wet open mouth kiss. Then, he slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth, which caused Ciel to shut his eyes closed. Ciel was somewhere in between enjoying and hating the moment. Alois' tongue danced around Ciel's mouth, exploring it. Ciel's fought with Alois', until Alois finally gave him the chance to win, and Ciel let his tongue wander around Alois' mouth, which he seemed to enjoy, but he pulled away to look at Ciel.

"What is it?" Ciel asked Alois, who licked his lips.

"Your mouth… is so warm" Alois said, and before Ciel could reply, he licked Ciel's lips, and then slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth again.

"I'm gonna untie you, Ciel, and I hope you'll be good" Alois said with a smirk after pulling away from Ciel's mouth. He slowly untied Ciel's hands, licking his wrists. When Ciel's hands were untied, Alois removed what was left of Ciel's shirt, and then started removing his tie, which he was still wearing. But Ciel made a sudden movement and flipped Alois and himself over, now being him the one on top.

"Ciel…" Alois said, in surprise.

Ciel couldn't help himself anymore, so he started unbuttoning Alois' vest, and removed it along with his jacket.

"You're right, Alois. I can't help myself with you. I… _want _you…" Ciel said, removing Alois' bow. Alois smirked.

"Tch. I knew it…" he said. "Let me help you with that…" Alois said as he started unbuttoning his own shirt, smirking. Then, he made a sudden movement and flipped him and Ciel over again. Alois removed his shirt and threw it aside. Ciel was caught off guard by Alois' sudden movement, but he could only stare at Alois' chest. He never imagined that Alois' upper body was that… sexy.

"Like what you see?" Alois asked, teasingly. Ciel moved his hands to the back of Alois' head and moved him down to kiss him. Now his hands were free and he could move at will; he was going to get what he wanted.

"Take me" Ciel whispered into the kiss, and Alois was very surprised to hear him say it.

"Hmm…" Alois moaned as a reply. "I knew you'd ask for it eventually…" Alois said, moving his hands to undo Ciel's belt. "I'll be gentle" Alois whispered. Ciel moaned in reply.

Alois slowly traced kisses from Ciel's belly up until he reached Ciel's left nipple. Ciel put his arms on Alois' back, and then Alois started licking at Ciel's left nipple in circles. Ciel moaned loudly, and clasped his fingers into Alois' back. Alois smirked, and then moved over to the other nipple and started sucking on it.

"Ah!" Ciel cried out, burying his nails on Alois' back. Alois moved his head up to Ciel's, before nibbling on his ear, and finally biting it. Ciel moaned slightly, and so did Alois.

Alois finally removed Ciel's pants, putting his hand firmly on his manhood.

"A-Alois!" Ciel cried out as Alois grasped it with force. "AH!" Ciel screamed out, but Alois slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth, having it dance around with Ciel's. Alois pulled away after a moment.

Ciel started kissing Alois' neck. Then he licked it, and finally he started sucking on it.

"Ciel!" Alois screamed, amazed at the young Earl Phantomhive's skills.

Alois decided that it was time for a little more. "Ciel…" Alois said, moving back up to face Ciel, and Ciel opened his eyes. "Mm?" he asked. Alois put his right hand, with three fingers extended, on Ciel's lips, and Ciel knew what was about to happen. He shyly opened his mouth, licking and sucking Alois' fingers. Alois moaned with a face of delight.

He then slowly moved down Ciel's chest, reaching his belly, and looked at Ciel's manhood, licking it slightly.

"_AH!"_ Ciel thought, but he shut his eyes closed as much as he could. He wanted to hold back his moans; he wasn't going to give Alois what he wanted, at least not yet. Alois knew this, though, so he started sucking it without hesitation. Ciel was still resisting, but Alois knew just how to make him give in. He stopped working on Ciel's manhood to slowly move his right hand to Ciel's behind, and slowly insert one finger. "Agh!" Ciel muttered under his breath.

Ciel tried to hold back, but he couldn't when Alois inserted the second finger. "Aah!" he screamed out in pain, arching his back.

"Just… hold on a little more, Ciel" Alois said, moving his fingers inside Ciel, making space for the third one.

"AAGH!"

Alois then started working on Ciel's manhood again, while also still working with his fingers. "Aah!". Alois enjoyed every single sound that came out of Ciel's mouth. It satisfied him. Ciel held on to Alois' head, burying his left hand on Alois' hair, and holding on to the pillar behind him with the other hand.

"Aaah!" Ciel screamed, grasping Alois' hair as hard as he could. It was too much… the sudden jolts of energy and pleasure that ran up his spine with every touch and every move... he felt like he was delusional. This much pleasure was just unreal. It was then that Alois finally stopped doing everything to look at Ciel's expression. His eyes shut closed, his mouth wide open, the sweat on his face, his panting body… it was enchanting. Alois licked his lips, smirking.

"D-don't stop" Ciel demanded without opening his eyes. Alois smirked, pressing his hand on Ciel's manhood again. Ciel moaned.

"I thought you first said you didn't want me?" Alois said teasingly.

"Aah… I… do… want you…" Ciel said in between breaths. He couldn't help it by now; his body was asking for more, and Alois wasn't doing anything to him at the moment.

"T-take… me… _please…" _Ciel couldn't help but beg. Alois' expression was that of a satisfied child when he noticed that Ciel actually begged. He shifted his position so that instead of him having his legs on top of Ciel's, Ciel's legs were at his sides. Ciel knew exactly what Alois was going to do next; he held on to Alois' hips. He had asked for it; he desired it.

"I'll be gentle…" Alois whispered. Ciel closed his eyes at the moment when Alois went into him. "Ah" he grunted slightly in embarrassment, trying not to make too much noise.

"Relax" Alois said. Ciel arched his back. It wasn't long before Ciel started moaning repeatedly as Alois started to pick up his pace slightly.

"Ah-! Alo-! Is!" he moaned. "F-faster…" he demanded, and Alois couldn't be more thrilled. He started thrusting faster until he was going as fast as he could. "OH!"

Alois moved his right hand to Ciel's left nipple, stroking it, while his other hand held on to Ciel's hip. "I'm… ah! Alois… I'm… gonna…!" Ciel said in between loud moans, but he couldn't bring himself to say the last part. Alois already knew what Ciel would say, and he would find out very soon anyway. After all, Alois himself was about to have it as well.

"Alois…" Ciel moaned as he finally reached his end.

"Ciel" Alois whispered as well when he also reached his climax. He pulled out of Ciel to lie down on top on him, both panting violently. Alois caught Ciel's open lips in a deep kiss, but it didn't last long, considering they were both breathless.

Alois lied down at Ciel's side, and then both laid down on their sides to face each other, breathing in each other's scents. Alois put his hand on Ciel's cheek, and kissed him slowly and passionately.

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive…" Alois whispered. Ciel didn't reply verbally, but he hugged Alois as tight as he could, kissing him again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ne, Ciel… did you enjoy it?" Alois, who was still under the bed sheets, asked the next morning.

"S-shut up" Ciel said, sitting at the edge of the bed, buttoning up his shirt.

"Wanna know something, Ciel?" Alois said, and Ciel stayed quiet while still buttoning up his shirt. "I _had _been kissed before" he finished, smirking.

"Yeah… I noticed…" Ciel said sarcastly, finishing up on his shirt.

"But it was by that old, perverted man who bought me. Thanks to him, though, I was made the Earl of the Trancy family when he died" he said smirking. "But, compared to kissing and being with that man over obligation… being with you by will… was definitely the best and most passionate moment of my life"

"I wouldn't say 'by will' for myself…" Ciel muttered.

"That's not what you said last night when you _begged _me to _take_ you…" Alois said teasingly, smirking.

"Shut up!" Ciel said, while putting his shirt back in place inside his pants.

"…I really _do_ love you, Ciel" Alois said, smirking.

"Shut up…" was the only thing Ciel could say, but he had to admit that, deep inside, he wanted to do this again. Deep down in his heart, he knew he loved Alois Trancy too. And Alois knew that, as well.

* * *

**A/N: Well, not so bad for a first-time M-rated fic, if you ask me. But tell me your opinion; I'd really appreciate it. Again, thanks to Mikk and K. for the inspiration and help! ^.^**


End file.
